The Girl from the Summer Solstice
by Shadowstar556
Summary: Doof is making something deadly to the human race. Perry must stop him!  A girl comes along and there's something weird about her that she's not telling. Will the gang find out what she's hiding, and will Perry stop Doof? Or will he need the gangs' help?


_**A/N: (H)Ola Amigos! I know that this is being published before my **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_** story is updated, but I just had to write this story! The idea has been in my head, and in my phone, for about a month! It's been eating away every brain cell I have!**_

**Phineas and Ferb **_**isn't mine, they/it belongs to Disney Channel/XD. The only thing I own in the plot and the character Elex.**_

_**I also don't own Germany, Australia, Austria, Russia, Egypt, France, Rome, Switzerland, the Netherlands, Italy, Canada, and the United States!**_

_**EDIT 7/14: Hey everyone! So I've decided to re-write this whole chapter. Crazy right? I've improved in my writing in the last... what? Over half of a year? So I decided to improve this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the 'remastered' version of 'The Girl From the Summer Solstice'!**_

**Chapter 1**

**Isabella POV**

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Those were the words I lived for. New adventures that would cause me to work hours with Phineas!

But life's not perfect. Phineas doesn't even know that I'm love him. He's kind of oblivious to anything related to love or anything like that. It's like he was programmed not to know anything!

Ferb's a ladies man already, he always was, though, and he's dating that Vanessa Doofenshmirtz girl. He was the tallest of us all, reaching a good six feet and four inches. None of us were surprised. He always was taller than any of us.

I was me. A good five foot six inches and loving it! My hair stayed the same style, although I lost my bow. When I was 13 I decided that it was to 'little girly' and stopped wearing it forever.

It's been years since that first summer of building crazy contraptions and now we are all sixteen, and Phineas was _still oblivious_. He was still shorter than all of us, but his energy made up for all of the lost height, he was just a few inches below the average line. His hair was still tousled, and he was as skinny as a twig.

Usually things went the same way, of course not a _boring_ way just a _similar _way. I would wake up early go to Phineas's house and say my catchphrase: "Wacha doin'?". He'd tell me, and we'd start doing crazy things.

I love him- I mean, it! But when I woke up this morning I had a feeling that something different would happen. Something would change.

I walked into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and said my slogan.

"Well, we're planning to build a giant platypus and pharmacist, like in the video game we played before, and battle them! They'll be life-sized and have weapons, special advantages, and even some cheat codes since Candace cares so much about that. Cheat codes are kind of useless, though, but oh well!" Phineas told me happily.

"Cool! How can I help?" I asked.

"Phineas!" Baljeet ran up to us, breath stricken, "I need to introduce you to someone!" Baljeet was the same, but he was six foot now. He still wore his signature overalls, and his hair was still a curly mess.

"Um.. okay...?"

A girl waked into the yard, "Geez, Baljeet, you run like a cop is going to arrest you."

I did a quick scan of her. Her hair was a dark brown color with honey-blonde highlights,__gray eyes, a red short-sleeved t shirt over a long-sleeved white one with jean shorts and green converse. She was plain, not as cute as me, she wasn't a threat.

_**A/N: I'm not trying to make Isabella seem like a brat, but as pointed out in **_**The Chronicles of Meap **_**she knew that she was cute, and I just wanted to point it out. I'm trying to make her sound more protective over her love for Phineas. Just like she protects her catchphrase.**_

"Oh, hi! You must Phineas and Ferb." the girl smiled and shook hands with them.

"Yeah, I'm Phineas and that's Ferb."

"Thanks, I get really confused with names. Like this one time I confused my dad's name for my mom's name. Which is kind of weird since I've lived with him all of my life." She smiled apologetically.

"Wow. Well, welcome to Danville. What's your name?" Phineas asked.

"I'm Elex, pronounced- eh-lecks- my parents are fond of rare names, or some not even used at all." she responded, "I'm from Vancouver, Canada."

"Cool, I'm guessing it's really cold there." Phineas commented.

"Yeah, a polar bear could live there, in fact, I bet they already do." Phineas laughed, and I soon joined in. "My family travel around the world a lot, so we don't stay in a lot of places at once. I've been to Germany, Australia, Austria, Russia, Egypt, France, Rome, Switzerland, the Netherlands, Italy, Canada, and now here."

"Wow. That's a lot of places to live. Is your family in the military?" I asked "No. My dad's a doctor, he travels around the world to places that don't have a lot of good medicine and doctors, and he works there for a certain amount of time. It's sort of like the place rents him. I just go along with him."

"Interesting," Phineas nodded his head. "So where did you meet Baljeet?"

"Well, I was walking down the street and he asked me if I'd seen his calculator, or something. I saw him at the mall later and we hung out."

"Gosh, Baljeet, you could have told me a cute out of country girl was here." Buford walked up, he was and a slimmer than he was about six years ago. His buzz cut was cut shorter in an almost mowhawk style.

Elex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Sorry, I don't date dorks." she responded while everyone snickered.

_**A/N: Lol, yes, I made Buford a hopeless ladies man.**_

"Who said I was a dork, shorty?"

Elex straightened up to her full height, about five foot six-and-a-half. "I heard from Baljeet that you're a bully. No one really likes bullies, do they? I mean, you kind of seem to fail if you are. You did say you wanted to fly around like a woodland pixie, didn't you? That doesn't sound like a bully to me, and I've had my fair share of them." A deadly glint was in her eye.

"We'll see, shorty." Buford walked away and I think I could see Phineas smirking.

"Wow, you told him. Next time he's around I'm bringing you along." Ferb said causally in his thick English accent. Elex laughed and high fived him and Phineas.

"Well he wasn't well acclimated to my view of respectable and real life cognitive content. So, yeah, I did!" Elex explained along with her big words that I didn't really understand. Who even uses those kinds of words? That's just ridiculous!

Phineas nodded his head, obviously he understood, he was Phineas! "Yeah, he's Buford. You get adjusted to his mental objectives after a while."

Okay, I'm _really _starting to worry about this new girl.

"Yes, well, he doesn't scare me. He's just a self-centered over-confidant jerk."

"Wow, you just summed up Buford in a single sentence." Baljeet ascertained.

"Sometimes you can see through a person much more easily if you don't know them. Plus I have genuinely vehement sentiments, you know, opinions." Elex looked at her watch, "Oh- I gotta go. I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye." Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet waved as Elex walked back to her house. I simply ignored her.

"She seems pleasant." Phineas said while he messed around with a piece of scrap metal.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered.

The remainder of the day went on as usual, it was almost the end of summer and we'd all soon be in our first year of high school. Next Tuesday would be our first day.

The next day they decided to build another roller coaster.

"It's a tradition," Phineas stated. "One in the beginning of the summer and one in the end."

I couldn't agree more.

Elex walked into the backyard, "Hey guys! Wacha doin'?" I gasped, no one _dared_ use my line! Not even Buford!

"Isabella, are you alright?" she asked me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." I responded.

"Maybe you should get out of the sun. it's really hot today. My dad says that heat exhaustion is really bad for you and your skin." she winked.

No! No! No! I wanted to stay outside with Phineas, but I knew that I had to keep my act up, "Thanks. I'm gonna go home and rest for a bit. See ya guys."

"Feel better, Isabella." Phineas waved good-bye.

I smiled and walked across the street back home.

How dare Elex use my line, which is technically _flirting _with Phineas,_** A/N: Elex doesn't know that **_and then tell me that her dad's a _supposed _doctor. _Then _she sends me home like a little kid!

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro will not be treated they way! No-o way!

I've got to find her weakest point and make her crack. (Metaphorically, of course...)

For true love!

_**A/N: Thanks a lot for reading!**_

_**EDIT 7/14: I know I haven't changed much. I didn't want to re-write the whole thing. So I added and changed a few things here and there. I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter! I'm doing my best to write up the next one which will hopefully be a bit longer and not as fast.**_

_**Please Review if you like. Positive, negative. I don't mind!**_

**V**


End file.
